TAL: Incorrect
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: A TAL fanfic. There was something wrong. Something trying to make everything go down in madness. Just why, why did it hurt so much?
1. You

**This is something I came up with when I was bored out of my mind which ran cirles around the void of my brain.**

 **Oh, and only so you know, 'Gyeong' is a canon character XD, I know I'm evil. But if I write the actual name, it would be waaay too boring... so I did what I did \\( `V´)/.**

 **TAL belongs to Kang Im.**

* * *

 **Incorrect:** You

Unlikely things are bound to happen and facts to be misunderstood. So, what if there was one more person? Someone who holds the strings behind Yi-Mae's disappearence, someone who isn't Be-Gak?

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A boy with short, black hair is sitting on his chair, listening to his classmates chatter about supernatural stuff.

 _/Hold it in... I have to hold it in.../_ Gyeong's fingers are twitching in anger, Li-Nae still not finished _/Come on, just shut up.../_

The boy sighs reliefed when she goes away „Each and every day... My head..."

He hears the sound of something hitting something else from behind him and turns his head to his friend Jin. Jin's looking out the window despite the fact that he was just hit in the head. Once the brown-haired boy goes away again, Gyeong leans back on his seat.

„A ghost, really?" He asks Jin disbelieving and with a raised eyebrow „And I'm insane?"

Jin deadpans „Well, you do want to punch everyone that annoyes you and you constantly get into fights"

„If someone is annoying you should get rid of him, one way is to beat them up" Gyeong supplies calm.

„That's taking it a bit far..." Jin tells him.

„Whatever..." Gyeong says „You'll do the laundry today, right? Then I'm going to make something to eat"

Jin shakes his head „Better not. You just fold the laundry and put it away, your cooking isn't edible"

„Ah..." He says uninterested, then realization dawns on him „...! That's not true!"

Jin gives him a disbelieving look and Gyeong groans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Finshed!" Gyeong falls on his back.

Jin shifts his eyes to him „If those guys you beat up saw you now they wouldn't recognize you"

„Doing housework is annoying... I can't even beat it up" Gyeong says yawning „Beating those guys at school is easier"

„So you're saying that laundry is stronger than them? They're not going to like that"

„They will have to deal with it. It's not like they can understand it anyway, if they do any work at home at all it still won't amount to what we have to do"

„That's probably true..." Jin trails off „...Do you think that white-haired Hyung will come today?"

 _/Hyung? ...Ah, he means that person/_ Gyeong gets into a sitting position „Who knows? I haven't seen him in a while. Reminds me, Mu-Young Hyung will be back soon, right?"

Jin looks at the clouds thoughtful „That should be-"

Two loud noises interrupt the two.

„I'm hungry..." Gyeong helpfully states.

„Me, too..." Jin says with a sigh „I'm also feeling pretty tired. It's not like I didn't get enough sleep... Maybe it's because I saw that strange ghost"

Gyeong hits him on the head „Why would you feel tired after seeing some stranger? That's just stupid"

Jin rubs the spot Gyeong just hit „I don't have any other explanation and don't hit me"

Gyeong shrugs „Anyway, let's go buy something. I'm hungry and we don't have that much food left"

„That's true..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„We bought too much, even together we won't be able to eat it all" Jin says, eyeing the bag in his hand.

Gyeong is carrying his own „That way we will have enough tomorrow. And Mu-Young will be back soon, should we save it for him?"

„But we don't know when exactly he will be back" Jin counters.

The other thinks it over „I guess you're right. Maybe the white-haired Hyung will come today? Then he could eat with us"

„Are you sure? He never looked like he was hungry, I never saw him eat anything either" Jin wonders, hearing something from behind him „Hm? …!"

Jin jumps away and Gyeong looks at him startled when a loud crash resounds, a crater appearing where Jin stood just seconds ago. A woman appears behind Jin and Gyeong grabs Jin just right in time for him to evade the blades.

„Who the hell are those guys?" He mutters under his breath, a dark look on his face.

„I don't know either, but definitly not muggers..." Jin mumbles back, Garon advancing on them „We have to run..."

„Where do you think you're going?!" Hee-Nari yells, throwing her weapon at them.

Jin and Gyeong jump to the side, Jin shouting loudly „We didn't even move yet!"

Garon appears beside them, aiming at Jin but Gyeong tries to catch his fist. As a result, Gyeong gets hit in the stomach instead of Jin. He doubles over in pain, Garon starting to argue with his companion.

„You darn...!" He mutters „Beating people is my job"

He looks at Garon in anger, but he remains calm. Hee-Nari goes up to Jin and Gyeong gets on his feet, running there and kicking the blade out of her hand.

„Not going to happen" He says „Jin may be annoying-"

„Hey!"

„-But I won't let you kill him"

The woman looks at him angry but is stopped before she can do anything. A man wearing a mask stands between them, something stirrs in Gyeong's mind.


	2. Quarrel

**Incorrect:** Quarrel

Jin closes the door and Li-Nae starts to complain, Gyeong pulling the Tal out of sight. After Li-Nae leaves for good, Jin orders the Tal to explain the situation. Gyeong stays silent during the whole thing, not bothering to comment.

„Then what about Gyeong?" Jin wonders and said boy looks up „He lives here"

„I guess it's okay" Yi-Mae responds.

„Oooooh, and why? It's not like you can order us around" Gyeong says cold and with an arrogant look „ _Old man_ "

Yi-Mae gets held back from punching a snickering Gyeong by Jin. When the situation calms after a few minutes, Yi-Mae sits down beside Jin.

„The reason why it's okay is because you give off the same vibe that Chachaoongs do. So I would say you're one as well" He grins evil „How about we find out? You need to be thaught a lesson anyway"

A vein popps on the boy's cheek and he grins „You said something, _gramps_? You spoke as quiet as some _senile_ old _baboon_ "

Veins pop on Yi-Mae's head „That's it! Prepare for war!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„So the two got into a fight? Mu-Young and that Tal guy..." Gyeong wonders.

„Yeah..." Jin sighs „I don't understand them. That's also why I had to talk him into not following us ...What are you glaring for?"

„I wanted to be the one to beat up Yi-Mae first, he's pissing me off!" Gyeong complains angry.

„You're impossible, you know that?" Jin questions.

Gyeong snorts „How many times did you ask that now?"

„I didn't count" Jin replies calm „But I still meant it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mano is about to leave the group when he rememberes something.

He turns around and smirks „Oh, one more thing... 'Be-Gak' wanted this to be passed on to Yi-Mae. _I'm happy that you're alive_ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Oh, there you are Jin!" Gyeong says, dropping the poor souls collar.

Li-Nae sighs „Did you seriously skip class in order to beat up someone?"

„That's just him, ignore it" Jin comments, already used to this.

Gyeong smiles happy „See, Jin understands"

„No, I don't" Jin interjects „I simply don't have the will to stop it anymore"

„But that's not right!" The girl interveres.

„At least they don't..." Gyeong suddenly looks around.

Jin looks like he felt something as well.

„Are you okay? Jin? Gyeong?" Li-Nae asks worried.

„Yeah" Jin answeres „I'll be going now"

„Hm?" Gyeong perks up „Why? Did you forget something?"

„No, it's just... I have to take care of something. I'll catch up with you later, Gyeong"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„So, would someone please explain?" Gyeong wonders with his hands on his hips „And who the hell is this guy there!" He points at the butcher tal.

„Who cares about that..." Baek-Jeong comments and looks at Jin, shielding his eyes from the sun „While we're already at it, how did you know my name, newbie King? It doesn't matter how hard I try to remember, I don't know you. So how come that a guy like you ends up saying my name?"

An angry Gyeong gets held back by Jin „Quit this already! Jin already said he doesn't know your name, so shut the hell up!"

„Hyung, stop it, you'll get yourself into trouble again" Jin tries to reason with him.

„I don't care!" Gyeong shouts „Let me punch him, just once!"

„Forget it" Jin counters, struggeling to keep the other from charging forward „You need to calm down"

„I agree with Gyeong here" Mu-Young says pissed off, cracking his knuckles „And if you threaten to kill him one more time, I will fold you in half, you son of a bitch"

…

A moment passes before Baek-Jeong angrily tries to charge at the gunner with his sword drawn and said gunner takes out his own weapon. Both are held back by Jin and Yi-Mae respectively. In the midst of that, they forget about Gyeong who punches the butcher square in the face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„What are you doing?" Jin asks with a dumbfounded expression.

The two look up, Baek-Jeong still pulling Gyeongs cheek when the latter hits him on the head.

Gyeong sits on the ground cross-legged „Nothing, why?"

A tick-mark appears on the butchers head while he stands up „You little..."

Gyeong turns to him, smiling seemingly friendly „Mh? Is something wrong?"

„You darn-" Baek-Jeong stops himself, seeing someone in before them.

„...Hello?" Li-Nae says friendly.

„Don't you usually ask 'What are you doing', first?" Jin wonders.

„Nevermind that" Li-Nae replies.

„Why are you here, Li-Nae?" Gyeong wonders casual.

„I wanted to see that masked guy... But I actually came to see if you wanted to come to the market with me" Li-Nae responds.

„Sorry, but they're horribly sick, they can't go" Baek-Jeong tell her.

„Sick?" The girl questions „They don't look like it"

Baek-Jeong opends his mouth to reply „I know they don't look sick but-"

„Don't you dare cook up some lie!" Gyeong kicks him in the head „Neither Jin nor me are sick, you are!" He cracks his knuckles „Or shall I demonstrate it to you?"

Baek-Jeong grabs the others collar „Huh?"

„Gyeong! Stop picking fights with everyone" Li-Nae panics worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„What were you doing the last two years in which you were gone? Yi-Mae..." Baek-Jeong wonders, arms crossed „A lot of rumours were flying around, one of them being how you were killed by Be-Gak. Most rumours were claiming your death, even though I can see that they're all false now. Who did you go looking for yesterday... Be-Gak?"

While talking, neither of the two notice a shadow appear. In the span of a few seconds, the figure disappears again, leaving not a trace behind.


	3. Pain

**Incorrect:** Pain

„What are you doing?" Gyeong asks.

„Cleaning. Yi-Mae made me" Baek-Jeong answeres with a broom in his hand.

„Do you do everything he tells you to?" Jin wonders.

„Hm..." The butcher crosses his arms, looking behind Jin „Anyway, why did you bring that home?"

Jin turns his head just when a woman crashes down on him. Gyeong jumps back a few feet in shock.

He turns his head to the butcher with a surprised face „Do you know her? You sounded like you know her!"

„Calm down" He sighs irritated „That's a Tal"

„..." Gyeong looks wary at the woman while the butcher picks Jin up „Holy..." He mutters barely audible.

Gyeong scratches his cheek and goes into the house. He snickers to himself when he hears Ah-Ra call Baek-Jeong wothless.

„She's right you know!" He calls out, still snickering.

„What?!" Baek-Jeong charges at him and the black-haired teen ducks, sticking out his tongue.

Gyeong dashes into the house and disappears „You will never get me!" He bellows from somewhere inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„You don't look like you slept well..." Gyeong comments to Jin the next morning.

The red-haired boy looks at him tired „You could have remained with us instead of fleeing from Baek-Jeong. Do you have any idea how horrifying sexual harassment is?" He wonders completely down.

„No" The other states „And I have no intention of finding out"

Jin groans and continues to brush his teeth. While Yi-Mae calls Jin out, Gyeong goes out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„This is boring" He yawns while removing his fist from yet another teenagers face.

A considerable amount of boys are on the ground around him, with different expressions of pain on their faces.

„That's what you get from annoying me" Gyeon comments, looking down on them with dark eyes „I will just erase what annoys me. It's your fault after all"

„D-devil" One of the boys wheezes out „There... w-was no need to k-knock them... unconscious..."

Gyeong smirks to himself „I had to teach them a lesson. I know a lot of them" He looks at the teen that just speak „Let this be a lesson and don't annoy me again"

He walks away with his hands stuffed into his pockets, a smile of malicious joy on his lips. The very few who are still somewhat conscious watch him leave in horror.

„We're never going to challenge him again... No matter what our peers say" One manages to say.

„A-agreed" Another brings out painfully „That guy's insane"

Gyeong snickers to himself while he's still walking away. A boy seemingly 16 comes to him with a grim expression.

Gyeong notices him and looks up with a slight, bored smirk „Is something wrong?"

„Are you Gyeong?" He wonders and Gyeong nods „The boy that's at the next ones side?"

Gyeong narrows his eyes dangerously „Are you talking about Jin? I am, what about it?"

„It's just..." The other starts casually, suddenly his expression turns dark „That you're a hinderance. Disappear"

Gyeong jumps backwards, but a split second too late. He clutches his bleeding arm while evading the others attacks.

„Are you nuts?!" Gyeong tries to stop his onslaught „There are people here!"

„And?" The other wonders uncaring, still trying to hit Gyeong „It's not like they will know about our race just by seeing someone pull out a weapon from nowhere and fighting. It will just turn into one of those rumours the humans love so much"

Gyeong grits his teeth when the other sword buries itself into his shoulder.

„Don't blame me" The boy says darkly „Without you, the next will have one person less around him. I don't want Chuh-Yong on me, so I will only sever a few of your limps" He retracts his sword from Gyeong shoulder „You won't be able to protect him anymore"

Gyeong freezes in place, eyes becoming pinpricks _/Where...? Something just now...-/_

„ _ **You won't be able to protect him"**_

Gyeong falls to his knees, a searing pain and earsplitting high sound tearing at his brain. He digs his fingers into his hair in pain and only manages to look up with one eye. The other already raises his sword to hack his arm off. Gyeong clutches his eyes at the pain of his head, bracing himself for his arm to be disconnected from his body. Something in him starts to feel numb when suddenly something firmly wraps around him. The pain in his head lessens but doesn't go away.

He opens his eyes to see his attacker on the ground and the back of a black-clad person before him. Gyeong's eyes grow wide, he didn't expect him to come. He tries to stagger to his feet but fall on his knees again. The black-clad man turns to him and the bonds around him disappear. The enemy Chachaoong flees and no move is made to stop him.

„Thanks, Hyung" Gyeong says grateful, pulling himself up somehow „You saved me"

The other nods, white pupils on Gyeong. A clock rings somewhere and Gyeong looks at his watch.

He immidantly gets pale and starts to run „Sorry, Hyung! I'm late for school" He waves after him „See you another time!"

He arrives at school a while later, the teacher scolding him for coming late until he sees the boys arm and sends him to infirmary while lecturing him about picking fights. When Gyeong comes back to class in lunch break, Jin comes to him.

„What were you doing Gyeong?" He questions worried „You don't usually get injured like that!"

„..." Gyeong averts his eyes „It wasn't those good-for-nothings that did this. I realized I was way too late and accidently cut myself when I fell on a sharp object" He lied to Jin.

Jin looks at him worried but Gyeong really didn't want to tell him the truth.

„Huh?" Li-Nae pipes up „But it still looks like you didn't only get cut in your arm. Your shirt is a bit torn under your jacket..."

Gyeong looks down and sees that Li-Nae is right. Part of his shirt seems to have a cut in it.

„Gyeong?" Jin wonders „What's this red colour on your skin, it doesn't look like blood?"

Gyeong looks again and sees what Jin means. A bright red symbol is glowing on his chest, much like Jin has on his neck.

 _/What the.../_


	4. Horrors

**Incorrect:** Horrors

„Yi-Mae!" Jin shouts, running into the yard and dragging Gyeong by his arm.

The Tal jumps down the roof and lands before the two „What's wrong?"

Jin takes a moment to catch his breath „Gyeong has a weird symbol on him, it looks like the one on my neck!"

Yi-Mae perks up, the other residents look at them confused.

„Are you sure?" The butcher wonders „It's the symbol that shows the successor, there's no way two exist"

„It's true!" Jin exclaims „It's on his chest, a glowing red symbol"

Gyeong nods „Jin saw a part of it while my shirt was a bit torn from an accident. We confirmed it while changing for P.E."

„...Are you sure it's the same symbol?" Yi-Mae wonder still unsure.

„We are" Gyeong tells him firm „It looks exactly the same"

„..." The Tal looks pensive for a moment „Then how come no one knows about this...?"

„Maybe it's a bit different?" Hanarin comments.

Gyeong looks at her surprised. He wasn't there when she arrived.

„Otherwise we would have known. Maybe something like a next in line should the kid not become King?" The old woman suggests.

„But I don't want to be King either!" Gyeong shouts scandalized.

„Then what do we do?" Mu-Young wonders, coming out of the house „Jin doesn't want to be King. Gyeong doesn't want to either should Jin not become King"

…

Everyone is silent at that. No one has an answer to what they should do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Bigak will take care of the rest... understand, Jena?" The blind man wonders... „Answer me!"

„Y-yes!" Jena responds loudly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Why didn't you tell me Jin?" Gyeong questions the other on their way to school.

Jin sighs „What difference would that have made. Besides, Yi-Mae said the chances of her returning are very low, there's no need for you to worry"

Gyeong steps before him with his arms on his hips „I don't exactly like Yi-Mae, you know that, so I won't trust him that much either. Even if that woman doesn't return, there will be others"

„That's true..." Jin agrees with a small shrug but then smiles „But you and Yi-Mae will be with me, I'll be alright"

„Ugh..." Gyeong looks at him slightly disgusted „Don't put me into the same sentence as him"

„What do you have against him anyway?" Jin wonders curious when Gyeong starts walking beside him again.

Gyeong looks at the sky with squinted eyes „I don't know. There's just something about him that I can't stand. The more I think about it, the more of a headache I get" He sighs, then he perks up with a better mood „By the way, I saw Hyung yesterday. He helped me when those Chachaoong attacked me!"

Jin stops aprubtly and looks at him worried „Gyeong! You told me you didn't get into a fight!"

Gyeong freezes, sweating heavily „I-I didn't..." He looks to the side „I misspoke... that's all"

„You didn't! Stop lying!"

„R-really... I only misspoke"

Jin still doesn't believe him „Then what were you actually going to say?"

„..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Yi-Mae is way more dangerous..." Gyeong mumbles.

„I agree with you on that" Jin mutters, grabbing the stick Yi-Mae threw into the wall „I can't go with you Li-Nae, sorry, something came up"

Li-Nae wonders why but lets it go. Gyeong looks a little concerned though.

„Want me to come with you?" He asks worried.

„No, you go home. Yi-Mae will be there" The red head replies „I will see you later"

Gyeong sighs „Sure"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Where are you going?" Gyeong questions the butcher.

„I have this feeling, I'm going to check it out" The butcher says, turning his head slightly to the other.

Gyeong runs beside him „I'm coming with you"

„Stay home!" The butcher says firmly „I don't want to get into trouble with Yi-Mae"

Gyeong holds up a small bag „I've got food"

„Make sure to stay in my reach"

 _/Too easy!/_ Gyeong qietly laughs to himself while following the Tal.

After a while, the Tal turns into a direction and motions the other to stay where he is. A blond man is looking down on something black when Baek-Jeong reaches him. Gyeong watches the two from a safe distance. All of a sudden, a Yongma appears, much like Mu-Young's.

Gyeong looks at the owner with narrowed eyes. He looked a bit _too_ much like Mu-Young for his liking.

The green-eyed look-alike tells the blond something „He was so good at it, so how did he end up like that?" He looks a bit uncomfortable, Gyeong only half-heartingly listening to the conversation „So Bigak..."

 _/Bigak...?/_ Gyeong clutches his head at a sudden pain.

It hurt. It hurt even more than when he was attacked by those Chachaoong. Images... A face... the face of a person, falling over in front of him, a singly tear on the figures face. A pain, a pain in his lower ribcage makes him fall to his knees. A phantom pain, a pain that's nearly unbearable.

Another image, the blurred image of a man with long hair, sitting beside him, talking about something. Red, everything turns red, the man from before gone, a corpse lying on the ground. A corpse, whose? Gyeong freezes despite the warm air.

Something was whispering, he can hear a voice, trying to say something. A chilly and cold voice, dripping with glee.

„...ng! GYEONG!"

Gyeong jolts at the suddem shout. Scared, he looks up into the butchers face.


	5. Tired

**Incorrect:** Tired

„Hey, what's wrong?" Baek-Jeong wonders, gripping the others shoulders.

„I-I..." Gyeong is shaking „I just..." It was cold but somehow there was a warm breeze brushing alongside his body „...Help me..."

His eyes shut and the butcher shakes him „Hey... Hey!" He stops shaking the boy and pulls him up „I don't know what's wrong but I will get you back to the house"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gyeong's eyelids twitch and he sits up, groaning. His body is aching but he stands up neverless, staggering to the door. He opens the door to the yard and sees Eunyul and Yi-Mae talking together. He hides behind the door and listens.

 _/Kill someone.../_ Gyeong stiffens _/Why would they need to kill that guy who looks like Hyung? Because of that irregular thing Yi-Mae just talked about? What are they talking about.../_ He presses closer against the door.

„That Ig-something guy..." The butcher crosses his arms „I think he has ties to Bigak"

Gyeong clutches his head in pain. There was that name again, the name that always appears and gives him pain. But he's never heard it before the whole King business started.

He waits until the two finish talking to come out. He approaches them and they notice him quickly.

„How are you feeling?" Yi-Mae wonders natural.

„..." _/Do I have to answer him?/_ Gyeong looks at the Tal bored „I'm fine. I feel a bit weird but that's it"

It's the truth. Since he woke up his body's been aching and now his mind is in a slight haze ever since he heard that name... Bigak. What was it about that name that pained him so?

He decided to ask something as well „Where's Jin?" It was weird to see the boy gone.

„He's buying groceries" The butcher supplies.

„..." For a second, the other King candidate doesn't move „That's your fault"

„You're not asking, you're just stating it" Baek-Jeong says, looking right at the other.

Gyeong raises an eyebrow „I'm right, aren't I?"

Baek-Jeong opens his mouth to protest „..." _/Damn.../_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The others are doing some chores while Gyeong waits for Jin to come back from the hospital. When he does finally arrive back home, it seem that they will have to get some Tal doctor. Unbeknownst to the others, Baek-Jeong keeps glancing at the second candidate, still confused about what happened that night.

Gyeong himself doesn't notice either. He has a headache since a few minutes and it's starting to annoy him terribly. He only watches as Baek-Jeong is being forced to accompany Mu-Young with the expression. As he sees Baek-Jeong's back to him, he sticks out his tongue.

„You shouldn't do that" Yi-Mae warns him.

Gyeong exhales tired „I don't care"

„...?" Yi-Mae perks up „No insults this time?"

„..." Gyeong still looks ahead of him „I don't feel like it, I don't feel like anything. The only thing I do feel is my headache and tired muscles" He sighs and stands up, walking back into the house „I don't feel so good today"

„Hyung?" Jin calls „Are you going in already?"

Gyeong turns to him „Depends. Is there something you need?"

The red head scratches his cheek „I was wondering if you can with me, we need emergency medicine since our supply is low"

Gyeong lifts his head and closes his eyes, pondering „Sure..." He finally sighs and turns around „Maybe I need to beat someone up on the way though"

„Hyung!"

Gyeong smirks a bit tired „Heh"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them; Jin, Gyeong and Yi-Mae; come back from their little stroll to buy medicine without any difficulty. While it's not very visible, Gyeong's condition worsened ever since they went out.

They met a group of bullies but Gyeong dully walked past them. When they recognized them and stopped them Gyeong only told them to shut up with a tired and mild glare. This did scare them away but it felt to the black-haired boy that he was even more tired afterwards.

But he doesn't want to talk with Jin about it. The boy will worry about him and that's one of the last things Gyeong want. Jin to worry. It feels wrong when the red head does that. It feels wrong, annoying, yet strangly like something he wants.

He hates people worrying for him, especially Jin. He never ever wanted someone to worry, no matter how bad the situation, not even Jin.

However, at this moment that's exactly what he wants. Jin to realize something's wrong with him without Gyeong saying anything. He wants Jin to worry over him because he feels like he's drowing in something.

Like lead that's slowly making his body shut down and his mind hurt. He has this feeling of loss since what happened and he thinks only Jin can help him since, related or not, they're brothers. But even if Jin does that, there's still this hint of a wispher in his head. And the knowledge that there's still something missing. A person to be exact.

Maybe he should just stop thinking for now. He sighs again for the thousands time that day and goes to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„ _Stop!" An outstretched hand_

 _„Why...?" Wide and shocked eyes_

„ _Because it's fun" A wide smirk_

„ _I'm... sorry..." Eyes close slowly_

„ _No- No-!" Crying, shouting, a hand placed on his cheek as it silently disappears_

„ _No..." A hand, slowly raised half-way. Something flying down in front of him, eyes open in horror and unproccessing events „No!"_

„ _Mhmh" A chuckle_

„ _You...!" Tears streaming down his face_

 _Roaring laughter „You... should go and... die a dogs death, Bigak!"_


	6. Prelude

**I will make a sequel to this story... somewhen. But first I have a lot of other stories to take care of. (I'll never write on so many stories at once again...)**

* * *

 **Incorrect:** Prelude

He won't wake up. Jin shakes Gyeong and shakes him. Tries to shout him awake but the black-haired teen won't wake up. Jin calls Mu-Young and they bring him to the hospital. As they wait for the doctor, panic builds up inside the young King candidate.

Voices are calling out to him as he rests his head in his hands.

„ _Because it's fun" A wide smirk_

„ _Mhmh" A chuckle_

„ _You...!" Tears streaming down a face_

A doctor comes out of the room they put Gyeong in. The two Chachaoong look at him but he shakes his head.

He puts a hand on their shoulders „We can't say what's wrong. He's in coma and has a high level of stress. We can keep it down with medicine but we don't know for how long. For now, we have to concentrade on stabilizing him. Only after that we can look what's wrong"

Jin nods clearly exhausted. When the doctor leaves, he grips Mu-Young's shoulder. What has happened to Gyeong?

Was it his fault...?

 _You can't save anyone_

The voice in his head is mocking him. It doesn't help one bit.


End file.
